Ozzy
by FakeKing
Summary: My day started normal, until a old man entered my soul and now I got a power that everyone says is something called "Heaven's Fell" or whatever. A story when Ozpin fuses with Hakuno Soul


"Morning." That annoying voice was the beginning of my day.

"Morning." I spoke to myself, you might be wondering why I'm talking to myself, but I've got a good excuse, you see it all started one week ago...

 **_One week ago_**

"Ugh... it's morning." I get up and stretch myself.

" _Damn you pers**a for not letting me get any sleep..."_ I thought, lying to myself after all I know very well what didn't let me get any sleep.

I walk to the bathroom a look a the mirror, a face with brow eyes and messy hair of the same color looks right back at me, yep that's me, the most generic person ever, but I like my style, even if I've been thinking about getting a new haircut.

After finishing my morning ritual and clothing myself all that is left to do is eat something, but before that I see something in the fridge, a note picked the note and in it says...

" _Sorry son me and your mother have gone to work early today, but we left some food in the microwave_

Ass:You father"

" _So they left early again huh..."_ After thinking to myself I heat the food in the microwave, and EAT IT, for some reason I find it the part about eating funny, must be to much Dea*h No*e, after that I start walking to high school.

 **_Time Skip_**

As I reach my school, Issei Ryuudou looks at me and says.

"Good morning Hakuno'' The student class president and probably my only friend says.

"I'm good'' I immediately respond.

"Don't lie to me." Seems like Issei is perceptive as ever huh.

"They left early again"

"Damn them, but don't worry about them, they are kind of idiots anyway" I snorted immediately after all "Idiots" is a very good way to describe them even if I prefer the classic "Assholes"

"Shit! The witch is close!" Issei suddenly screams, starting me, but if is a "Witch" he must be talking about Tohsaka-San.

"Ehh... I kinda find her hot" As I say that Issei looks at me like I am some kind of alien.

"Don't be persuaded by her charm Hakuno, she's a demon in human form!"

"Issei, she really not that bad... I think." after all I don't really know her.

"I still think you should not trust her, but well that's up to you."

"Well she was my first crush..." It's lie, my first crush was Taiga Fujimura, which is kinda creepy considering that now she's my teacher.

"No way I know your lying Hakuno! Oh god please tell me your lying!"

"It's totally tr..."

"What is true Hakuno-San" A voice says behind me, as i turn myself, I see that it was Tohsaka-San who looks really annoyed.

"Hakuno I will hold the tsunwitch rage as much as I can, so run!" Issei screams as if Tohsaka-San wants to reap my soul out, without hesitation I run, after all I'm pretty sure Tohsaka-San is pissed about

the love confession of other students already.

 **_Time skip_**

After the incident with Tohsaka-San I went to the classroom and slept trough it all.

I picked up my back, but a headache suddenly attacked me, so I decide to go to the bathroom, as I walk trough the corridor to reach the bathroom I see a man dressed in red beside Tohsaka-San... nah must be my imagination, after that I reach the bathroom and look a the mirror for some reason I'm drawn to it, but everything is normal, except some white hair?

"H-hello?" I say that for some reason, of course nothing happens...

"Hello, I'm am professor Ozpin of beacon academy, what's is your name?" And after that I fall in my ass and pass out.

 **_** **Time skip_  
**

Ugh I fell like I hit my head against a wall, wait I probably did hit my head against a wall after all I did pass out, and there is no way that a professor is inside my head.

"Well technically I am inside your soul."

"What the hell!" I scream, am I going crazy or something!?

"I assure you are perfectly sane, but before I explain what's going on, can you tell me what kingdom we are?"

"I don't care about kingdoms or whatever, just tell me what the hell is going on!" I scream with all my rage, seriously can't this weird voice tell me why he is inside me already! _"okay that did sound crazy"_

"Very well, my name as I said before is Ozpin of beacon academy, I was fighting against Cinder Fall, which I will tell you about more later, well this women killed me, but to survive I fused my soul with someone else." What?

"What?" My face must be very ridiculous right now as I freak out.

"Well it was a delicate use of aura, which has also unlocked your's by the way."

"What is aura?" As I asked this, I could practically sense "Ozpin" frustation.

"Hakuno where are? No I doesn't matter I will just check our memories." Check **our** memories what the hell does he mean about that!

"I see, I looks like I'm not in Remnant anymore, but it looks like my time to think is done."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I can sense two people fighting and it seems they are Hunter level."

"Hunter level?"

"Oh yes I have forgotten for a second you didn't know about that, but don't worry about that know you should check those people first."

"O-okay." I mutter and after that I start running toward where Ozpin sensed this people, I stop a few centimeters to watch, as a blue clothed spear man fought a red clad swordsman who weirdly seems to be obeying Tohsaka-San, they fight at super sonic speeds, and the only thought running trough my head is _"Amazing"_

"Amazing indeed. But I met a certain old crow who is just a little more slow than that spear man, and definitely posses more brute force than the two." Cool... wait is he reading my mind!?

My thinking is cut short as the spear man suddenly charges at... _"Emiya-San!"_ I run after the spear man, and I can see surprise in Tohsaka-San and Red's face... and suddenly I get a conclusion... _"I'm not gonna make it!"_

A sunder power surges trough which I can feel that is aura, with a sudden burst of speed I'm able to use my body to defend Emiya-San... I can see that red spear coming closer _"I'm gonna die"_ but suddenly a glow encases my body and defends against the spear _"Thank god aura or whatever the hell it's called"_

"No way! Third True Magic!?" Tohsaka-San Screams.

"So that what aura is called here huh." Ozpin says, and after all that power release I pass out... again.


End file.
